


pulling on your heart to push my luck

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: puzzleprompts, F/F, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Scheming, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sasha knows it's bad, what she's doing.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1871028.html">Challenge #504</a> - "spy" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulling on your heart to push my luck

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the [July Challenge](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/17335.html) at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using one prompt: spy/deception.
> 
> set summer 2015.

Sasha knows it’s bad, what she’s doing. Then again, she’s part of _Team_ BAD, so maybe that doesn’t matter. They want that title in their hands and want it far, far away from Charlotte and Paige and Becky at all costs, and if Sasha has to use her connection with Becky to do it, then she will. Naomi and Tamina are counting on her.

It’s been about a week, and Sasha’s managed to charm her way into staying in Becky’s hotel room for the night. It doesn’t feel quite like the old days – how could it? – but she thinks she’s onto something, sure that whatever Becky’s team is planning is right at her fingertips. It’s proving easier than she expected, which is actually a little frustrating: did she not teach Becky _anything_ at NXT? Is she always going to be this much of an open book? (Or is she only letting any of this spill out because it’s _Sasha_?)

But anyway: Becky seems happy, totally oblivious to anything Sasha’s doing, and is smiling at her, teeth flashing bright under the low lighting as she tosses her hair over her shoulder and laughs, and _oh_. Oh, shit.

Sasha’s still in deep.


End file.
